youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
T.U.G.
TheUltimateGamer07, better known simply as The Ultimate Gamer, is a 26-year-old American video gamer from Glendale, Arizona who joined YouTube on January 9, 2007. Online Persona He creates videos about classic and current video games dating from the 8-bit era to today. His persona is that of an elder statesman of the video game community who has become proficient in all things video games. Unlike other narrators who show a lot of emotion, whether it be anger, joy, etc., he is often calm and emotionless, though he occasionally throws in a clever, deadpan one-liner when in a certain situation. While far from the most skilled gamer out there, he is one of the most knowledgeable, which more often than not makes up for his lack of skills. The Ultimate Gamer's Guide His most prominent work includes The Ultimate Gamer's Guide, which debuted on February 25, 2007, and covered the title Mega Man 3. As of December 31, 2010, there are twenty-six editions of the series, with an additional four guides planned. Occasionally, he will call upon his subscribers and friends to determine the next game thumb|300px|right|The Ultimate Gamer's Guide: Mega Man 3; the debut of the series.he covers. Current Editions: 1. Mega Man 3 (NES, 19 episodes, 2/25/2007) 2. Captain Skyhawk (NES, 1 episode, 3/11/2007) 3. StarTropics 2: Zoda's Revenge (NES, 10 episodes, 4/9/2007) 4. Kirby's Adventure (NES, 8 episodes, 4/30/2007) 5. Earthbound (SNES, 40 episodes, 6/9/2007) 6. StarTropics (NES, 10 episodes, 6/23/2007) 7. Advance Wars (GBA, 32 episodes, 7/21/2007) 8. Earthbound Zero (NES, 18 episodes, 8/15/2007) 9. Mega Man Battle Network (GBA, 13 episodes, 9/2/2007) 10. Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers/Darkwing Duck/DuckTales/TaleSpin (NES, 4 episodes, 9/10/2007) 11. Super Dodge Ball (NES, 1 episode, 10/3/2007) 12. Mega Man V (GB, 14 episodes, 10/27/2007) 13. Skate Or Die 2: The Search For Double Trouble (NES, 5 episodes, 11/18/2007) 14. Bucky O'Hare (NES, 8 episodes, 12/14/2007) 15. Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES, 8 episodes, 1/9/2008) 16. Crystalis (NES, 24 episodes, 3/14/2008) 17. Goonies II (NES, 1 episode, 4/21/2008) 18. Metal Gear (NES, 9 episodes, 5/15/2008) 19. Super Mario RPG: The Legend Of The Seven Stars (SNES, 33 episodes, 8/1/2008) 20. Golden Sun/Golden Sun: The Lost Age (GBA, 75 episodes, 1/16/2009) 21. Punch-Out! (NES, 4 episodes, 8/25/2009) 22. River City Ransom (NES, 3 episodes, 12/30/2009) 23. Mega Man X (SNES, 14 episodes, 6/1/2010) 24. Adventures In The Magic Kingdom (NES, 1 episode, 7/6/2010) 25. Chrono Trigger (SNES, 33 episodes, 12/31/2010) 26. Zelda DX: Link's Awakening (GBC, 20 episodes, 6/21/2011) 27. Mega Man Battle Network 2 (GBA, 18 episodes, to be released 9/2/2011) 28. Mother 3 (GBA, TBA) 29. M.C. Kids (NES, TBA) 30. Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga (GBA, TBA) Secrets Exposed On July 5, 2007, he debuted Secrets Exposed. In this series, a single secret of an NES game is demonstrated within a one to two minute video. This series ended on January 20, 2008 after eight episodes. thumb|300px|right|Clip from Episode 6 of Secrets Exposed.Episodes: 1. StarTropics 2: Zoda's Revenge - getting the dagger early 2. Snake Rattle N' Roll - all the hidden warps 3. Track And Field II - hammer throw trick 4. Rad Racer II - time saver, stage select, night track 5. Tecmo Bowl - invisible team glitch 6. Super Mario Bros. 3 - the treasure ship 7. Nintendo World Cup - easy goals 8. Mega Man 5 - turning Mega Tank into extra lives The Diary of a Pokemon Trainer This series was a 96-episode fan-fiction playthrough of the GBA video game Pokemon Emerald, with narration in the form of first-person storytelling. It debuted on June 6, 2009 with its first season ending on July 23, 2009 after 23 episodes. thumb|300px|right|The Accidental Trainer: the debut episode of The Diary of a Pokémon TrainerThe series' second season lasted 21 episodes and ran from September 10, 2009 to November 20, 2009. The third season started on January 9, 2010, the three-year anniversary of The Ultimate Gamer's debut on YouTube, and ran 26 episodes, ending on April 19, 2010. The fourth and final season started on August 6, 2010 and ended on October 21, 2010, running 26 episodes. It was the only season under YouTube's new fifteen-minute rule. It was scheduled to run an additional four episodes, but due to technical difficulties, the remaining four episodes were scrapped. 'Season 1:' 'Season 2:' 'Season 3:' 'Season 4:' Other Works thumb|300px|right|The Ultimate Gamer Plays Skate Or Die; one of the Ultimate Gamer's most-watched videos.One of his most popular works was the Ultimate Mega Man Gauntlet Challenge, where he defeated all the robot masters of Mega Man 1-6 without taking damage. It also gained some infamy when he used the Select Button glitch to defeat Fire Man. He would follow that up with The Ultimate X-Buster Challenge, to modest success. He has also posted several gameplay videos, which either simply demo some aspects of a game or show off an amazing feat. He has also directed one music video. It is a tribute to 20 years of Mega Man and uses footage from Mega Mans 1-6. Top Ten Videos As of August 13, 2011 1. The Ultimate Gamer Plays Pac-Man (76,582 hits) 2. The Ultimate Gamer Plays Skate or Die (50,596 hits) 3. The Ultimate Gamer Plays Worms Armageddon (38,267 hits) 4. The Ultimate Gamer's Guide - Advance Wars Ep. 1 (26,845 hits) 5. The Ultimate Gamer's Guide - Advance Wars Ep. 10 (26,351 hits) 6. The Ultimate Gamer Plays Colin McRae Rally 2.0 (14,160 hits) 7. The Ultimate Gamer's Guide - Mega Man 3 Ep. 1 (13,292 hits) 8. The Ultimate Gamer's Guide - Advance Wars Ep. 32 (10,466 hits) 9. The Ultimate Gamer's Guide - Advance Wars Ep. 29 (10,157 hits) 10. The Ultimate Mega Man Gauntlet Challenge part 1 (9,651 hits) Currently, he has 28 videos with over 5,000 hits. Facts and Trivia * thumb|300px|right|The Ultimate Gamer's Tribute To Mega Man (music video)Was born July 24, 1985 in Summit, New Jersey. * Has a library of over 200 video games spanning several eras. * His favorite video game series is Mega Man. * He has been a gamer since 1990. * The first four NES games he owned were Super Mario Bros., Snake Rattle n Roll, 720 Degrees, and Mickey Mousecapade. * He owns the NES, SNES, N64, GBA, DS, GameCube, PlayStation 1 and 2, and Wii consoles. He also has the Game Boy Player. * He uses the NES Advantage Joystick for NES games. * He has a Bachelor's Degree in Computer Science from Elizabethtown College, Class of 2007. * He is partially fluent in Spanish. * Aside from video games, he enjoys playing guitar, pro wrestling, writing, and fishing. * He plays tournament poker frequently, both online and in casinos. * He is a die-hard Arizona, New York and New Jersey sports fan. * He currently drives a white 2009 Ford Focus. * Up until UGG #15: Super Mario Bros. 3, he used Windows Movie Maker. UGG #16: Crystalis was the first guide made using Camtasia Studio. This trend stopped with UGG #20: Golden Sun Saga. He has since resumed using Windows Movie Maker after switching from Windows XP to Windows Vista. * He most-watched guide is his Advance Wars guide, with over a combined 100,000 hits spread over all episodes, and four episodes ranked in his top ten most watched videos. * He has amassed a cult following of over 1,400 subscribers, and his 500-plus videos have reached over 900,000 hits. His channel has gotten over 90,000 visits since his debut in January 2007. * He considers Ultimate Gamer's Guide #15: Super Mario Bros. 3 to be his personal favorite.